Voldemorts Heir
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: Taken place when Harry Potter's children go to school. Voldemort's daughters and sons have finally been awakened. Tom Riddle's children are going to Hogwarts, and might just take after their father when they arrive. Evil little devils they are, but they are just soo adorable.
1. Chapter 1

**This is about one day before Harry Potter takes his children to the Train station for Hogwarts. Voldemort is dead, but that doesn't mean that there are no ways to bring him back.**

Chapter 1: The Awakening

The Boy who lived.

The Auror.

The boy who came back from the dead.

The famous boy.

The boy who defeated Voldemort not once, but twice.

Harry James Potter was his name, and almost the entire Wizarding World was on his side.

Please notice that I said almost.

Inside the castle that Lord Voldemort had once called home, there lay not one, but ten coffins. They're sizes were ranging from smallest, to biggest. Those coffins were stacked side by side from wall to wall in one of the rooms. This brought great surprise to the Aura's and Order members when they had managed to break in there. Among the aurors was Harry and Ron, and Hermione, who although wasn't an aura, wanted to tag along.

Even with six aurors, and six order members it had took at least twenty minutes to knock down all the protection spells put around the castle, bypass all the dark objects in Voldemort's rooms, and they still weren't done! Harry felt an eerie chill in Voldemort's study, as he stared down at the coffin.

"Why would Voldemort have coffins in his own study?" Professor McGonagall asked, as they all walked closer.

"It means…" Hermione started, squinting at them. "It means that their special. Why else would he lock them up here?" She asked, and Ron frowned at the coffins.

"Guys… There are names on the coffins." He said, and the rest of them frowned. "Oh… I see it too." Hermione said, and stepped to the biggest coffin at the right side.

"Romeo." She spoke, reading the words caved into the coffin sloppily. Everyone froze, the words on the coffin shone brightly with gold, and they were bright and thickly written.

"Back up, this could be a trap." Ron said, and he grabbed Hermione by the arm, pulling her back a little.

"I don't think so… look!" Neville said, pointing to the coffin. They heard a sharp and loud, _click _sound, and a corner of the lid opened.

"There is something in there." He said, frowning.

"I've got it." Harry said, and waved his wand. The lid flew off; hitting the side of the wall, and everyone froze at what they saw.

Inside the coffin, was a boy. A teenage boy looking to be between the age of sixteen and seventeen. He was handsomely sculpted, and had fluffy brown hair. The clothes he wore were modernly Goth. Right next to his head laid a wand, but he was lifeless, not moving.

"Oh my." Professor McGonagall choked, stepping back. But Hermione frowned.

"But… No one has been in this castle for nineteen years. He should be completely decomposed by now." She said lifelessly, and a nearby Auror started to write information down on his scroll of parchment.

"What I want to know is, who is he?" He said, and everyone shrugged.

"Well… We know his first name is Romeo-!"

"Oh… Oh my goodness." Hermione squeaked, reaching forward. Ron and the others watch her raise her wand again with a wave, her face scrunched up in concentration. For a few seconds, nothing happened, but then a think vapor rose out of the coffin. It seemed to flurry around a bit, and then formed words.

"Finitic Arsmonos?" Harry asked, tilting his head towards Hermione, but her face was set.

"Finitic Arsmonos is a spell that will safely render a living person under a deep sleep of sort, a coma if you will, until said person is driven awake by the proper incantion.

"Well what is that incantation Mrs. Weasley? And what does it mean?" Professor McGonagall said, confused.

"It means… That Voldemort wanted this kid, and all the other ones frozen until he could return. I bet he put them under sleep for some reason the night he went to the Battle, and planned to unfreeze them when he returned. He probably froze them-!"

"Because he knew that their was the slightest chance that he might not be able to come back. They would be safer until someone found them… But why would he care?" Harry said, and scratched his head confusingly.

"Okay guys. Open up the other coffins. I'll remove the incantation and wake them up." Hermione said, and walked over to the boy.

Harry frowned as the others started for the coffins, and started to open them. He stood back for a second and thought. Apart from Romeo, the other nine coffins were filled with mystery. There were nine names on them.

_Hannah._

_Lewis._

_Charles._

_Aphrodite._

_Juliet._

_Fiona._

_Michael._

_Lestat and Bella._

The smallest coffin, to Harry's horror, held two twin babies, curled into each other and both hugging. They looked to be sleeping. As Hermione lent over the boy, she waved her wand and whispered a few words. Every adult crowded over the coffin, waiting. It happened slowly, and the awaking wasn't anything spectactular or special. Romeo squinted hard, and seemed to take a long, deep breath. And then-!

His two eyes opened, and everyone's eyes widened in shock and surprise. His eyes weren't a deep, dark brown. They weren't icy blue. They weren't emerald green or hazel or torquios.

They were a wet, bloody, red color. And those eyes were narrowing into evil slits as he glared up at them, a hateful look on his face.

"Who… Who are you?" He glared, and Harry didn't dare look into those eyes. Voldemorts eyes.

"Its okay." Ron said, walking forward slowly and peering down into the coffin.

"Its okay? You know, when someone says that, usually everything is not okay!" Romeo sneered, and leaned forward so he was sitting on his knees.

"Where's my parents? Where's my-!" He stopped, looking over to Hannah, frowning.

"What's wrong with her? Did you wake her up yet?" He asked, standing up, and no one stopped him when he got up. Hermione blantly took his wand, and placed it in her pocket though.

"I'll wake them up now." Hermione said, leaning forward. Harry took Romeo by the elbow and led him over to the corner of the room. Careful not to look in Romeo's eyes, he stared at his collarbone as he talked.

"Okay. Can I get your name?" Harry asked, and the Auror holding the notepad walked over, ready to make a script. Romeo glared at Harry, not liking him at all.

"Romeo."

"Can I have your full name?" Harry asked, and Romeo shrugged.

"Romeo. Just Romeo." Romeo repeated, glaring at him even harder then before.

"Son, we can make this easier for ourselves you know." Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead. For some scary reason, it was itching.

"Obvious your not in league with my parents, otherwise you would've known my last name." Romeo glared, but before Harry could argue back, a little girl came running over. She was wearing a sparkly blue tutu dress, had bright and shiny blonde hair, and looked to be at least eleven.

"Romeo! Romeo! Where Arte thou Romeo? Twas wonders but a light-!"

"That's enough Angel cake." Romeo said, dropping his glare and picked up the little girl. She was tiny and small, and Romeo held her close to his chest as she giggled.

"Hello." Harry said, and held out his hand to her, and Angel frowned lightly.

"Who are you?" She asked, and Harry snuck a peek over his shoulder at the others. The babies were the only ones asleep, but Hermione was pressing a wand to both toddlers foreheads, and whispering the incantation that would bring them out of their deep slumber.

"I'm Harry." He said, and shook the hand that was resting on Romeo's chest. She frowned.

"Harry who?"

"Well he's Harry Potter of course!" The man taking notes blurted out, and Harry froze. "Darnell!" Harry whispered furiously, but it was too late. Romeo back into the corner, his chest heaving. He looked absolutely furious.

"Ha… Harry Potter! Harry Potter?!" He fumed, breathing in and out quickly, and the kids by the order whipped around, their tiny faces scrunching up in shock.

"Yeah. You know, the one that defeated _You Know Who_ for once and all. It only happened about nineteen years ago." Darnell said in the manner of one telling a heroic story, and the children all wore expressions of great grief.

"But where's Daddy!" One of them screamed, tears streaming in her eyes, and Romeo sighed.

"Get out of my way!" He glared at Harry, stomping on Harry's feet as he passed by. Harry glared at the back of Romeo's head, and the girl he had called Angel Cake glared at him in such fury, he couldn't help but glare back. But he averted his eyes, shocked at himself for glaring at her in the first place.

"Hannah, don't cry. We'll get through this."

"What about Mommy!" One of the boys cried, and he clung to Romeo's other arm with a vice like grip.

"I don't know. I'll found out soon little bro. Come on Mikey don't cry." Romeo said, and the Order watched them silently, confusion and shock holding them back as they grieved.

"Who are your parents?" Professor McGonagall said, and Hermione lifted Lestat and Bella out of their coffins, but alive and well.

"Don't say a word." Romeo whispered quietly, to his nine siblings crowed around him. They nodded, tears streaming down their scared, frightened faces.

"Hey, be quiet you." Ron said to Romeo, who glared back.

"What should we do with them?" Harry asked, and Hermione sighed.

"They'll need to go to an Orphanage-!"

"No!" Romeo blurted, putting 'Angel Cake down and stepping forward.

"No what? Honey I'm sorry, but its not like we can let you take care of all these kids by yourself-!"

"You shut up about my brother!" One of the kids screamed, stepping forward.

"Shush Lewis. Stay out of it! Romeo will handle it!" A little girl said, and held him back.

"I can take care of them. I'm seventeen-!"

"Your seventeen. Okay, but here are nine little kids you'll need to take care of. Your not ready-!"

"Who do you think you are that you can just decide that I'm not responsible?!" He snarled at Hermione, and she sighed. Harry stepped forward.

"We're not saying that. But there's also the fact that we just found you all immobilized in Voldemorts castle-!"

"You dare speak the name!" One of the kids shouted, and hushed glares were thrown towards Harry.

"Yes I do speak the name! Now, I'm going to ask you all a question. Why were you all locked in coffins in Voldemorts office?" Harry asked forcibly, and Romeo's eyes narrowed into smirking slits.

"Guys, don't tell him a thing." Romeo said, smirking broadly at Harry. Ron glared.

"If you don't tell us right now, we're taking you all to the orphanage, and I will personally make sure you get adopted by a muggle. Yep. I said it." Ron said, and the kids gasped, horrified.

"Will we be together?" One of the youngest boys asked, Lewis.

"Nope." Ron smirked, and Hermione glared at Ron.

"No!" Many of them shouted, but Romeo was just calm. He knew they were bluffing.

But sadly, none of the other kids knew.

"Okay! Okay!" Michael shouted, and Romeo turned around with a snap.

"Dude-!"

"No. I don't want to be adopted by a filthy muggle and be alone! I have to tell them. We were locked in here because our father had to go into a battle. But he wasn't sure whether or not he would come back, so he just froze us in a coffin until someone were to find us." Michael breathed quickly, and Romeo winced.

"Michael, who is your father?" Ron asked, leaning forward.

"Mold… Mold. Voldemort! And he's the coolest!" Michael said, excited. The order stared in shock at him, and some people clutched their chests in shock.

"Yes, he' absolutely amazing. Now where's mommy?" One of the girls said, stepping forward.

"I… I don't know little girl. What's your mommies name?" Hermione asked.

"I… I'll never tell." The little girl said quickly, looking up at Romeo's angry face. His fists were clenching, and he was breathing in through his nose.

"Oh come on, you can tell us." Harry said, but then, her frightened face hardened, and she seemed to look at Harry in a whole new light.

"I won't tell you a thing. I hate you! Azukabess!" She shouted, and Harry raised his wand, expecting a spell, but something different happened.

A house elf appeared. "Oh, the Dark Lords children have finally awaken. Who are these strangers in your home?"

"Oh Azukabess, they were just leaving. See them out, at the earliest convinence please." Romeo said, and rudely took Lestat and Bella from Hermione's arms, glared at her, and walked back to his siblings.

"But wait a minute, we're not done here! Voldemort can't have children, because he can't love in the first place!" Harry shouted, and 'Angel Cake' looked up at him with hateful, angry eyes.

"You didn't know the real him. Ask our house elf any questions you might have. Goodbye Potter, and I'm sure we'll be seeing each other, real soon." She glared, and then walked in a train like fashion into the hall.

"What, they can't do that? Can they?!" Ron said, watching them disappear around the corner.

"Its their house. Romeo is a legal adult, no matter how old he is nor in the situation they're in. But we should be able to question them."

"Nope." One of the order said, silencing Hermione. "Freedom of speech Mrs. Weasley. They have the right to plead the fifth. Seeing as if they have done nothing wrong, we cannot force them for questioning." She said solemly.

Harry frowned harder then before. "Hermione, they're all younger then seventeen right?" He said to Hermione, and she nodded.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, their going to be going to Hogwarts, am I correct?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, they may be Voldemort's heir, but they are still children." Professor McGonagall said, and everyone stood in thought for a few seconds.

"Professor Dumbledore said that Voldemort wasn't capable of love." Harry said, after a few minutes.

"Ooh, Ooh. Master Voldemort loved his wife. He loved her and favored her above all. My master had much love for his Slytherin wife." Azukabees said, and everyone frowned, looking at her.

"Please Miss, what was the name of his wife? Tell us please so we can find her." Hermione said politely, and Azukabees frowned.

"You will not find Mistress Everdeen. She went off with Master Voldemort to fight, and neither of them came back."

"Mistress Everdeen. Who is Mistress Everdeen?" Hermione said, but she seemed to have struck a nerve.

"I was not to say that! It be a mistake. Out! Get out! Get out and don't you dare come back here! Now!" The House Elf screamed, and Harry was the first one out the door. He frowned, moving forward through the hallway, but received a great shock. He had forgotten how much it had hurt. How weird it was and how it had felt. After all, it hadn't hurt for over nineteen years.

He hunched over at the waist, and gasped loudly, feeling nothing but pain. He could see Hogwarts book that showed every record of their new sorting students.

Ten additions were just added to the bottom of that book.

Their names scribbled magically onto the paper, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he gasped, clutching his forehead painfully.

After nineteen years, his scar had finally burned again.

As you can imagine, it means that there is danger near.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just some Character Identifications**

**Romeo: **

**Age: Seventeen**

** Hair Color: Brown**

** Eye Color: Red**

** Height: 6"4**

**Aphrodite: **

**Age: 11**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Turquoise**

**Height: 4"5**

**Michael:**

** Age: 8**

** Hair Color: Blonde**

** Eye Color: Caramel brown**

** Height 4"3**

**Charles:**

** Age: 12**

** Hair Color: Brown**

** Eye Color: Emerald Green**

** Height 4"8**

**Lewis: **

** Age: 9**

** Hair Color: Sandy Blonde**

** Eye Color: Silver**

** Height: 4"5**

**Hannah:**

** Age: 10**

** Hair Color: Brown**

** Eye Color: Brown**

** Height: 5"5**

**Fiona: **

** Age: 13**

** Hair Color: Redhead (Not a ginger)**

** Eye Color: Butterscotch opal**

** Height: 5"8**

**Juliet:**

** Age: 16**

** Hair Color: Brown**

** Eye Color: Red**

** Height: 6"3**

**Bella and Lestat: **

** Age: 6 months**

** Hair Color: Brown**

** Eye Color: Bloody red!**

** Height: (Standing up) 2"9**

**I know that some of the kids aren't Hogwarts age, but it's my story, and I need the ten kids to stay together. I'll make it work.**

Chapter 2:

**Normal Pov**

Harry and Ginny smiled encouragingly at their children as they stood in front of the train. Albus Severus Potter, and James Sirius Potter boarded the train, and Lily Luna Potter watched them gleefully.

"I can't wait until I go to Hogwarts." Lily said glumly, and Ginny smiled.

"Oh, you'll be there with your brothers next year. Hey… Look at them." Ginny said confusingly. Harry looked up, and grabbed Albus's shoulder worriedly.

"Hey… Oh!" He mouthed. He watched the Riddle children walk by, all fashionably dressed.

"Look at those adorable little girls." Ginny exclaimed excitedly, and Harry watched them closely. Romeo in the lead, wearing black clothing and looking as if he had walked straight out of a Gothic Convention, lead the way and walked with his chin up. Directly behind him was Michael, clinging to Lestat in his arms like he was a little doll that he just had to keep from dropping on the floor. Aphrodite held Bella, skipping behind Michael with her long hair in a tight blonde bun.

"I wouldn't exactly say adorable." Harry said, raising an eyebrow at Ginny. She frowned.

"Look at them, dressed all up in little tutus and their frocks! I wish you would let me dress you up like that!" Ginny said, looking over at Lily L. with a motherly smile. Lily frowned.

"Well I think they look ridiculous!" Lily pouted, and Harry looked at Voldemort's daughters, all dressed up in Cinderella styled dresses. He didn't think they looked ridiculous. In fact, they looked like they were off to the grand ball that Cinderella made her first happily ever after happen. He let go of Albus, who looked at the girls, blushing.

"Shut up Lily. Your just jealous because they can actually pull off a dress!" James Potter said, and Lily's cheeks went as red as her hair.

"Shut up James." She grumbled, and Albus and James disappeared into the train. Harry didn't notice when James stuck into the Riddle's train like walk, melting in with them and smirking profusely.

But Ginny did.

She watched him turn his head over at one of the other girls, smirking and murmuring something to her. She grinned, trying not to laugh. The girl James was trying to talk to, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him closer, but threw him to the floor, making him roll across it right in front of the train door.

"Ouch!" He called, and she shook her head with a chuckle.

"I saw that coming." She laughed, and Harry snorted, watching James pick himself back up, walk back into the train, his head hung down and embarrassed.

"Ginny, remember when I told you yesterday, that their were ten little children in Voldemort's castle?" Harry asked, and she nodded, a frown on her face.

"Yes, and those poor kids. They probably… Harry James Potter!" Ginny snarled, and then pointed a finger at the train.

"If you are trying to say that those children are the evil spawn of Voldemort-!"

"They are!" Harry said, and Ginny glared at him. Lily Luna watched them, flinching at the furious tone of Ginny's voice.

"No, Harry. You remember what Dumbledore said, Voldemort isn't capable of love in the first place-!"

"I know but-!"

"So don't you think its possible that the kids are just being kids-!"

"But Ginny-!"

"And maybe they were traumatized after sleeping for so long?"

"How is that even possible?!"

"Or they were instead, led to believe that they were his children. Maybe they were brainwashed for some reason-!"

"That doesn't make sense!" Harry shouted, gathering the attention of a few nearby people. He and Ginny didn't notice the train taking off, or the parents waving to them, they were just so caught up in their anger.

"How would you know? You didn't know him!" Ginny snarled loudly, glaring at Harry heatedly. He froze, remembering one of the little girls words to him. _You didn't know him._

"And Dumbledore did?" Harry voiced awkwardly, drifting off slowly. He felt his confidence in Dumbledore draining a bit.

"Hey…" Lily Luna said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Who was Dumbledore to say that Lord Voldemort couldn't love in the first place? I mean, it sounds pretty more like something a manipulative liar would say-!"

"Hey!" Harry said, breathing hard and leaned back down so he could look Lily in the eye. "I was wrong to say that about Dumbledore. I don't want you thinking that he was someone bad who no one could rely on." He said, and Lily frowned.

"I don't think so Daddy. I think that the way everyone used to, and still does rely on Dumbledore's "Wisdom", is very stupid."

"Lily!" Ginny gasped, embarrassed. More people were turning their way, quietly watching them and being awkward.

"No Mommy, its true. I don't get what is so special about Albus Dumbledore! They talk about him like he's a saint. And like he could do no wrong! _If Dumbledore says its okay it must be good-!"_

"Hey kid, Albus Dumbledore was a savior. People listened to him because he was a brave, kind man. He saved people." A nearby man said, glaring at Lily as if she was vermin. She glared right back at him.

"I'm sorry sir, she's just a kid. It won't happen again." Ginny breathed, and Harry and her quickly grabbed Lily's hand and guided her down the street, Ginny breathing in Lily's ear furiously.

"Why do you enjoy embarrassing us like that! We didn't raise you like that Lilith!"

"Lily, you do realize that Dumbledore saved my life over and over again. I'm not saying he did everything right. Dumbledore told me himself you know, that he makes mistakes. People don't like to hear that but he did."

"Oh really, well I don't care! I hate how everyone hangs onto his "Wisdom" like a security blanket. And I hate it." With a twist, Harry, Ginny, and her Apperated all the way home.

**The train ride with the Riddle's. ****(I know, the names are of cartoon characters but my cousin (Eight Years Old) will laugh.**

Albus followed James closely to find a seat. They sat with Rose Weasley, Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron, and Danny Phantom on the compartment. Soon to join them was Amelia Longbottom, Johnny Test, Dukey, Fred Weasley, Mark Johnson, and Nathan Longbottom.

"So…" James started, staring at Danny, and Danny smiled at him happily. "So your part ghost?"

Rose Weasley smacked James upside the shoulder for that comment, but Danny just smirked.

"Dancing slowly in an empty room." Timmy Turner sang, and Jimmy Neutron laughed.

"Yes James, I am part ghost." Danny said, a kind smile on his face.

"But you look pretty human to me." James said, and Danny spread his arms out. "Going ghost!" He said, and Danny was enveloped into a bright white light. A grayish light flew from Danny's belt, and up and down in two different directions. His black hair was grey now, his brown eyes green, and the jeans and white t-shirt he was currently wearing was now a solid black body suit. With a gray 'D' on it. His legs were transformed into a ghostly tail.

"Whoa!" James said and Danny crossed his arms. With a snap, he was transformed back into a human. "Cool." James said.

"I know right! Wanda! Cosmo!" Timmy yelled, and three fairies popped out of nowhere.

"Yes Timmy?" Wanda said, and Timmy clapped his hands impatiently. "I wish I was part ghost!" He said, and Wanda sighed. "Are you sure sport, because you might not like what you just wished for-!"

"I said I wish for it!" Timmy shouted, and Cosmo grinned stupidly. "You heard him Wanda. I'll do it, I'll do it-!"

"Poof, Poof!" Poof squeaked, and Cosmo picked him up. "Okay Poof, you get this one." Poof shook his magical rattle and Timmy turned into a full ghost.

"Oh no!" Timmy yelled, and everyone laughed at Timmy.

"Silly ghost boy! Tricks are for kids!" Johnny said, and everyone burst out laughing.

** Okay, that was more of a parody then anything. Sorry, I just got lost in my mind typing. Next chapter will be more serious.**


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Juliunna Marie

Age: 16

email: juliunnamarie

As of date: 5/20/2016, when we come back for summer break during September, expect some of your favorite stories of mine to be updated, and either completed or regularly updated. Ik its been a long time, but trust me, I will review again. Life has changed and adapted so much. And I apologize for not writing for some of them, up to 4 years i believe.

I vow all summer to update and keep up the best I can, for I, like all, have suffered the immense writer block. But I can feel strength returning. I will add this to all stories that I believe I will update again.

So you all know.

I'm here, and I'm writing for your sakes. I love all my viewers, especially my reviewers.

Love, and continue to,

Julez


End file.
